Lucifer's Day Alone (Series' of Oneshots)
by NguTheFanfictionWriter
Summary: When Lucifer is left alone, what can happen between him and the others? (Will be accepting requests from people, will have one shot chapters and maybe some that continue on :) !)
1. Chapter 1: Kitchens and Forgiveness

Lucifer sat at the computer, he was truly bored, he couldn't go to bed because he did not have one, and he couldn't go outside because he was banned from going outside. He sighed,bored of the computer, he decided to see if there was anything around the house he could do. Ashiya had went out for the day and Maou had work, so he was alone.

He stood up and walked to the kitchen, he was kinda hungry, and they had some food left over. He grabbed some materials and decided to try cooking...

* * *

><p><em>Okay. That was a bad idea.<em> Not **ONLY** had he nearly burnt down the kitchen... he ruined the food and made a huge mess... Ashiya would kill him... he sighed, walked over to the sink, he started to clean up mess, although he knew he wouldn't be able to do it

Lucifer teared up, he couldn't fix it, he managed to fix some of it, but the kitchen still looked terrible, he ran to his boxes and hid in it, crying himself to sleep... Ashiya and Maou would kill him.

* * *

><p>However, when the two entered the house later that night, they noticed everything Lucifer had done.<p>

The table was flipped over, the kitchen was nearly burnt down, and some food was in the bin, burnt to a crisp.

The duo were going to yell at Lucifer, when they noticed something, he had cried himself to sleep. Sighing, Ashiya began to clean the kitchen completely, meanwhile, Ashiya walked to Lucifer and messed the boy's hair up, before setting up the new things they bought... a futon that was on sale for Lucifer to use.

* * *

><p><strong>Slightly requested fanfic from my friend Kaz. XD aka... I wanted to write a fanfiction and told him to give me a pairing. He said Lucifer x Maou... but I kinda went for more of a familyish thingy. HOPE THIS IS OKAY!<strong>

**Taking fanfiction one-shot requests based for Cartoons and Anime! C: Just inbox me the pairing, show and rating! C:**

**Hope you all enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2: Fights and Family

**A huge Hataraku Maou-sama mood has been on for me recently, and without being able to RP it with friends. I decided to do another chapter to this one shot I did ages go~!**

**Now I can only really go off the anime and mangas, i'm waiting til the novels get officially released in english for me to read them :D I cant wait for april next year w**

**So here's another day of Lucifer/Hanzo being alone~!**

* * *

><p>Hanzo sat at his computer, he was typing away at it as per usual. Maou and Ashiya were both out working, he sighed, he had done some cleaning because if he didn't, he'd be yelled at... not just by Maou, but the girls would do it too.<p>

Being by himself, could get really lonely. He didn't want to be left in this place alone, but he had no choice. After a little argument last week, the others had been avoiding him as much as possible, he didn't mean to order those things, however the others got angry at him and started to yell at him. Hanzo heard their voices, he turned off his computer and crawled into the upper part of the cupboard, which had been given to him as a room.

As the others enter, they all sat around the table and chatted, having a nice time as per usual...

Meanwhile, Hanzo just curled up in the cupboard, he was too afraid to come out and talk to the others, in fear of them still yelling at him. He stayed in, even as he smelt the food come from outside, even as he heard the girls leave... even as he heard the others go to bed.

It was probably about midnight tonight, and he really couldn't take it anymore, grabbing the hat that Maou gave him for when he needed to go to the public bath with the other two, he put it on and silently snuck out of the room, he pulled on his shoes and left the house. He couldn't stay in the room anymore, he was far too afraid of the hurtful words coming back...

Hanzo walked through the cold night, shaking as he did, he tried to get some warmth into his body by rubbing his arms, but that didn't really help, after all, he was in a t-shirt and some shorts, that was it. He pulled down the cap a little more to hid his hair, even though it had been a long time since anyone had seen his face, he didn't want to get arrested for it anymore and then have the rest of them yell at him...

Hanzo walked into the park and found an unused area, it was covered by trees and other plants, there for its concealed well, he crawled into the area and curled up, shivering more, he wished he could go back, but he was very scared of their reactions...

* * *

><p>"Maou-sama." Ashiya looked at the other<p>

"I told you Ashiya, don't be so formal." Maou frowns "what is it?"

"I've just noticed... Urushihara hasn't left his... closet in a very long time. He barely eats anymore, I dont even know if he's been sleeping."

Maou just looks at the closet and shrugs "I don't know..." he stood up and opened up the closet "hey Urushihara...!" His eyes widen, that small area set up for Urushihara to use during the night when he wanted to use his computer, was completely empty. There was no Urushihara, there wasnt even his baseball cap which Maou gave the boy.

"Maou-sama!" Ashiya stood up and noticed the empty room "w-what!"

Panic set into the two boys, they quickly ran next door and asked Suzuno about the other, she hadn't seen him for the same amount of time as the boys. The three quickly got into contact with Emi and Chiho, both girls answering the same.

Although Hanzo Urushihara had caused them a lot of trouble, they might yell at him and other things, however... without him, their little weird disfuctional family wouldn't be complete. The five quickly started to search the area, they needed to find Urushihara and fast.

* * *

><p>Hanzo coughed into his hand as he woke up, he was shivering even more then last night, he felt far too cold, he could barely move. His body wasn't used to this cold...<p>

"Emi!" Hanzo heard Maou's voice "did you find him?"

"no... I've looked everywhere Maou..."

"Damn it... he can't of gone too far..." Maou sighed "Chiho? You found anything?"

"no... i'm sorry Maou-san..."

"Ashiya?"

"Nothing my lord..."

"...Suzuno?"

"I am very sorry Sadao-san..."

"Goddamn it Urushihara! We've looked everywhere he could be..."

Hanzo stared at the sky, they were... looking for him, he started to cough 10 times harder then before, and louder.

"M-My lord! Did you hear that?"

"I did..."

"It came from over there!"

"Thats pretty small..."

"I believe I could fit through, Sadao-san, Yusa-san."

"Are you sure Suzuno?"

"Of course."

Hanzo heard some rustling, but before he could see anything, he ended up falling asleep, he was far too cold...

* * *

><p>Hanzo woke up a few hours later, he was in a slightly warmer place... a house? He felt something on his forehead, and his body was covered by some blankets...He looked around as best as he could, and saw the others...<p>

Had they...? Did they really care about him...?

"Oh, Urushihara! Your awake." Maou smiled, going over to the boy and changing the towel on the boys head "you gave us all a huge scare..." he frowned "As of today, your not allowed out the house unless any of the 5 here are with you!"

Hanzo just nodded, letting Maou take care of him. "You haven't eaten in weeks, and by the looks of your eyes, you haven't slept in a long while..." Maou frowned "You know... we stopped being angry at you a while back... you didn't have to hide away..."

Hanzo's eyes widen at this, he stared at Maou "..." Maou sighed and ruffled the boys hair "Hanzo. Don't feel afraid to come out when were here okay? Your like a family member to us. We just want you... to not spend all our money." he yawned "anyways... get some more sleep okay?"

Hanzo just closed his eyes and went to sleep again, he felt so happy...

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaand... Done~! What do you think? Have my writing skills improved~ I bet they have~! Slightly. Maybe. Anyways.<strong>

**Please leave a review~! If you get any ideas for what I could do for another chapter? Please leave some feedback~! This was based off a few things I read in some other fanfictions about the novel I cant read and episode 13 of the anime~!**

**Remember I don't own any of the Maou-sama series~! This is all just fictional...**

**Also I make Lucifer sound too cute in this... I need some awesomely cute fan art of hiim... oh wait, I have lots of that ;D**

**Thats all my Hataraku Maou-sama fan art folder is... Anyways yeh! Review and leave a plot idea if you feel you got a good one~ i'll write it up when i'm bored, tired... and in a major Maou-sama mood! :D**

**Thanks for reading~!**


End file.
